On Monday, Ashley and William decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Nadia to time them with a stopwatch. Ashley sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 89.55 seconds. When it was William's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 38.8 seconds. How much faster was William than Ashley in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster William was than Ashley, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Ashley's time - William's time = difference in times. ${8}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ William was 50.75 seconds faster than Ashley.